


Crowley and His Pet

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Is In Charge, Crowley/Dean Winchester Smut, Dean is Crowley's Bitch, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom/sub, King of Hell Crowley, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smutty, Supernatural - Freeform, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may get his way with Crowley, but in the end, who's bitch is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley and His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving some Demon!Dean and Crowley smut, and I'm confident it doesn't exist so i created this.....Please don't hate on it too hard.

Things often got quite abusive. Degrading remarks and nicknames were used so commonly between the two that they almost held no malice in their meaning. There was a constant battle between the two males. Sexual tension was at its peak at this points. The King of Hell was becoming a bit fiesty with his 'sidekick' and it worried many of his servants. Crowley was becoming quick to snap.

The doors opened, and a man dressed in a dark red work shirt stood in the doorway, lips curled into a smirk. A smirk that said he was there to cause trouble, as always. Twenty something pair of eyes turned towards the door. Dean strutted in confidently, as if he hadn't disrupted something important. Crowley straightened his his chair a bit. He bravely straddled the King of Hell. The surrounding demons began to fidgit, feeling the sexual tension and the raw dominant engergy from both males. It made the room uncomfortable. Some where tempted to leave, in which when Crowley began to speak, they stayed put, though they knew they were not being spoken to,

"What is it that you want, you pathetic piece of meat?" Crowley spewed bitterly. "I'm busy."

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted higher on Crowley's lap. "Come on, big boy. You call me pathetic here, but that's not what you scream in the bedroom," Dean purred,

The King gripped his chair tightly at the comment, eyes narrowing. Dean's smirked widened. He definitely struck a nerve there. Crowley had little intrest to deal with Dean so he shoved him off his lap, Dean rolling and landing in a suggestive positions with his legs spread in front of the older demon, He could see Crowley swallow thickly as he glanced down then back up.

"Get! We'll discuss this when I'm done here!" Crowley ordered, knowing good and damn well that Dean wasn't going to follow his commands as long as he wants something from him.

Dean stood back up and straddled Crowley again. He leaned in a whispered in his ear. "C'mon. I'll make it worth your time."

The King snorted, tilting his head up to capture Dean's earlobe between his teeth and givinging a harsh tug. "The only why you'll make it worth my time is if you--"

"Your majesty.." someone butted in, clearing his throat. "The trial...?"

"Can wait a few more minutes," Crowley said, looking over Dean's shoulder. 

Dean licked his lips, annoyed from the interruption. Crowley caught the action and he continued on with his earlier sentence. "The only way you'll make it worth my time is if you ride me like a--"

"Your majesty--" 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon was gone from the room. "Do we have a deal, Dean?"

Dean parted his lips, nodding once. The King reached up to pull Dean's head down into a fierce and violent kiss. He roughly bit Dean's lip, causing it to bleed. Crowley pulled away and  licked his own lips. Dean got up from his place on the King's lap with a smirk. As he walked out the room, he made eye contact with several others, wiping blood dripping down his chin. 

Once the younger demon was out of the room, he turned his attention back to the trial. "Can we hurry with this? I've something important to attend to afterwards now..." 


End file.
